Joel Brouwer
Joel R. Brouwer (born 1968) is an American poet, academic, and literary critic. Life Brouwer was born in Grand Rapids, Michigan. He is a graduate of Sarah Lawrence College and Syracuse University. He is a professor of English at the University of Alabama, and lives in Tuscaloosa, Alabama.University of Alabama > English Department Faculty > Joel Brouwer BioFour Way Books > Author Page > Joel Brouwer In addition to writing poetry, Brouwer also writes essays, and regularly reviews books for The New York Times Book Review,[http://www.nytimes.com/2009/04/26/books/review/Brouwer-t.html The New York Times Sunday Book Review > Poetry Chronicle > Reviews by Joel Brouwer > April 24, 2009] Boston Review, Harvard Review, The Progressive, and other venues. His essays have been published in literary journals including AGNI,[http://www.bu.edu/agni/authors/J/Joel-Brouwer.html AGNI Online > Authors & Articles > Joel Brouwer] Boston Review, Parnassus: Poetry in Review, and his poems in AGNI, The Cortland Review, Crab Orchard Review, Crazyhorse, Georgia Review, Gettysburg Review, Iowa Review, The Journal, Massachusetts Review, Paris Review, Pleiades, Ploughshares,http://www.pshares.org/authors/author-detail.cfm?authorID=203 Poetry, The Prose Poem, and Tin House.University of Alabama > English Department Faculty > Joel Brouwer Bio Recognition He is the author of Exactly What Happened, which received the Larry Levis Prize from Virginia Commonwealth University, and Centuries, a National Book Critics Circle "Notable Book." Awards * Wisconsin Institute for Creative Writing Fellowship * National Endowment for the Arts Fellowship * 2001 - Mrs. Giles Whiting Foundation Fellowship Four Way Books > Author Page > Joel Brouwer * 2010 - Guggenheim Fellowship Publications Poetry * Exactly What Happened. West Lafayette, IN: Purdue University Press, 1999. * Centuries: Prose poems. New York: Four Way Books, 2003. * And So. Tribeca, NY: Four Way Books, 2009. Chapbooks * This Just In. Los Angeles: Beyond Baroque Books, 1998. * Think of It This Way: Prose poems. Tuscaloosa, AL: FameorShame Press, 2000. * Lt. Shrapnel: A poem. New York: Artichoke Yink Press, 2002. *''Hybrid Land'' (with Shin Yu Pai; with art by Sarah Parkel). Gordo, AL: Filter Press, 2011. See also * List of U.S. poets References External links ;Poems * Two Poems by Joel Brouwer, The Blue Moon Review * Joel Brouwer at the Poetry Foundation. ;Prose * [http://www.washingtonpost.com/wp-dyn/content/article/2008/07/31/AR2008073102692.html REVIEW BY BROUWER: WHITE HEAT: The Friendship of Emily Dickinson and Thomas Wentworth Higginson By Brenda Wineapple], Reviewed by Joel Brouwer, The Washington Post > Arts Living > Books > August 3, 2008. Audio / video * [http://www.cortlandreview.com/issue/18/brouwer18.html Cortland Review > Issue 18, November 2001 > Aesthetics by Joel Brouwer] (audio) *Joel Brouwer at YouTube ;Books *Joel Brouwer at Amazon.com ;About * Four Way Books > Author Page > Joel Brouwer *Joel Brouwer at the University of Alabama * [http://www.webdelsol.com/Double_Room/issue_three/Joel_Brouwer.html review by Robert Strong of Centuries by Joel Brouwer], from Double Room Issue #3, Fall/Winter 2003. Category:1968 births Category:Living people Category:People from Grand Rapids, Michigan Category:American poets Category:American academics Category:Writers from Michigan Category:Writers from Alabama Category:Syracuse University alumni Category:Sarah Lawrence College alumni Category:University of Alabama faculty Category:National Endowment for the Arts Fellows Category:21st-century poets Category:American literary critics Category:English-language poets Category:Poets